


Teacher AU

by Reddle



Category: Transformers - All Media Typess
Genre: Chubby, Chubby Megatron, Humanoid, M/M, cop Orion, some oocness going on here, teacher Megatron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddle/pseuds/Reddle
Summary: Megatron works at a University teaching poetry, Orion is a cop who breaks up a fight Megatron's best friend started while drunk at a bar one night. They keep bumping into each other until finally they start TALKING-talking.Silly AU is silly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lord this is ridiculous. 
> 
> This is from my tumblr, and if you go to my blog (reddle.tumblr.com) and type in 'teacher!au', you'll be able to find posts/art/comments about this silly AU. :)

"...what's with your renewed interest in the gym?" 

Megatron was currently taking a break from bench pressing, his chest heaving from the exertion. He wiped his towel over his face and neck, not sure if he should answer Impactor's question. He hadn't been to the gym in months- he used to go at least once a week, but lately...

Well, that was until he had met Orion. The younger mech was gorgeous, and at the peak of physical fitness. It was actually a bit embarrassing when he looked at himself after staring- no, _gawking_ at the other mech. 

Megatron looked over at Impactor, who was narrowing his eyes at him from a pull up bar. He set himself down on the floor and walked over, snatching the towel from Megatron's hands.

"It isn't that baby-cop is it?" There was a pause, and Impactor threw the towel back at Megatron. "It _is_ the baby-cop! _Listen_ -"

"No," Megatron said as he stood. "I don't know what you're about to say, but... _no_."

Impactor was silent for a moment, his jaw set and eyes still narrowed. The mech was trying to intimidate him, but Megatron had been friends with the guy since middle school, so he knew how to handle him.

It didn't hurt that he was a head taller than the mech.

Seeming to realize he wasn't going to be listened to anyway, Impactor changed the subject. "Why are you working out your chest, anyway? You need to be on the tread mill," he said with a poke to Megatron's belly. 

Megatron glared, swatting his hand away. "That's where I'm headed now, actually."

Impactor looked as if he was going to say something else, but then his face fell and that glare was back. Megatron thought it was directed at him for some reason. What could he be upset about now? _He_ was the one who had insulted _Megatron_ -

"Oh, good! I'll join you."

Megatron turned, recognizing that voice instantly. "Orion?"

The younger mech was beaming, his eyes bright and mouth pulled back into an attractive grin. "I didn't know you came here- I think I would have remembered seeing you here..."

"Oh, no. I...haven't been here in some time." Megatron felt his face heat as he looked at anyplace except Orion's face. The younger mech was physically perfect. He was wearing a pair of running shorts and a tank top. Megatron could make out the outline of his flat, hard belly-

"Well, seems like I'd just be in the way. If you'll excuse me," Impactor shoved passed Megatron and grabbed his bag. Megatron rolled his eyes, deciding to not care. Impactor hadn't liked Orion the moment he had seen him- of course, that probably had a great deal to do with the fact that he had started a fight while drunk outside of a bar. The cops had been called and it had all gone down hill from there.

It wasn't Orion's fault that Impactor made terrible choices.

Orion was still smiling at him and Megatron was still getting used to someone so attractive, and young, giving him so much attention. How he had caught Orion's eye was beyond him.

They made their way to the tread mills and Megatron tried to not think about how he would look running. He was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, but it didn't take much to make out the form of his belly and ass through his clothing. He was rather... _pudgy_ in those areas...

He sighed, resigned as Orion stepped onto the machine right beside his and he turned it on. He kept the pace walking-slow at first, then after a few minutes he turned it up to a jog. He tried to keep his breathing slow and not too loud. Megatron did well at first, but after another minute or so it was impossible to keep from huffing.

He glanced over at Orion, who was _staring_ at him. Megatron instantly looked away. 

Oh god. _Oh god_. This was humiliating- he could feel his mesh jiggling and moving and it was almost too much. He was gulping in cooler air, his face burning. He took his glasses off to wipe at his face, hoping to kind of hide how flustered he was. 

This was a terrible idea. He should have made an excuse to leave with Impactor or something-

"Megatron...what are you doing after this?" Orion was out of breath too, but the younger mech made it look _sexy_. 

Megatron spluttered- they had only been out together once. Megatron hadn't expected another outing with the mech, especially so soon, and he had to stop the machine he was running on. He laughed as he held up his hand; he had to catch his breath after all. 

"I'm...I don't have any plans." He smiled at Orion, hoping it wasn't too noticeable that he was embarrassed. 

Orion smiled back, turning his machine off. He stepped off of it, going to grab his bag, then Megatron's hand. His eyes hadn't left Megatron's form since he had walked up to him and the larger mech felt his face heat again. 

"Would you like to come back to my place?" 

The question was almost blurted out, and Megatron's eyes widened.  
Orion's smile fell slightly. "Oh, I mean you don't have to- am I being too forward-?"

"No," Megatron answered as he grabbed his bag. "I would love to come over to your place."

That smile was _brilliant_.

They arrived at Orion's apartment- which wasn't really that far from Megatron's- and the first thing Orion did was take his shirt off. Megatron stared, clutching his duffle bag- why had he brought it in..?

"Have a seat," Orion said as he patted the back of the couch as he passed it going towards the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink? Water? A beer?"

Megatron stared at Orion's back for a few seconds before finally answering. "Um. Do you have tea?"

Orion ended up making some tea- or, Megatron made himself tea upon shooing Orion away. Orion kept watching him, his beautiful blue eyes scanning his neck, chest and god knew what else. It was hard not to feel the _staring_.

They sat down on Orion's couch, and Megatron watched as Orion scooted close.

He was so warm.

"You know," the younger mech started, his hand going to gently grab Megatron's hand, "I can't say that I've had anyone make their own tea while over here."

Megatron hummed, looking at their hands. He squeezed, pushing his fingers between Orion's. "Oh?"

"Yeah, it's kind of...you're just so _different_." Orion's smile could melt ice, and Megatron felt a shiver run down his spine at those pretty lips. "I hope I'm not being too forward, but-"

And Orion kissed him with those pretty lips. Megatron kissed back almost instantly, smiling. He felt warm hands on his thighs, then sliding up his sides under his shirt-

Oh, no. Megatron pulled back, his face heating again. "I'm not..." He looked down at his belly, which was now very noticeable through his shirt, and gently grabbed Orion's hands. "Let's not..."

Orion frowned, brows furrowed, but he nodded, leaning back in and mouthing over Megatron's neck. Megatron sighed, cupping the back of Orion's helm.  
Then Orion started whispering things into his audial.

He called him _beautiful_ , and told him that the hadn't stopped thinking about him since he had first laid eyes on him, and how amazing his body was, and how many things he wanted to _do_ to his body-

Megatron eventually had to pull back, laughing. He was blushing so hard he felt it down his neck. 

"Orion, please," he chuckled as he looked the mech in his eyes. Then he saw nothing but seriousness, and his smile fell. "You're serious."

Orion frowned again. "Why wouldn't I be serious? You're gorgeous." He ran his hands down Megatron's sides, stopping at his hips. "...are you self conscious?"

Megatron felt ridiculous, but he nodded. He _was_ self conscious- this semester had been far more stressful than the last few, and having just come out of a...not so pleasant relationship, it had been a rough few months, and he had been eating far more than what was necessary. He had always been large, but he was sure this was _softest_ he had ever been.

Orion smiled at him, leaning in and kissing him again before continuing his sweet murmuring. Megatron felt those hands slide down further to slip under the waist band of his pants, playing with the fabric of his underwear. He placed his hands on Orion's hips, gasping into his neck.

"Am I moving too fast?" Orion asked as he shifted, his eyes staring directly into Megatron's. The older mech shook his head, moving his hips. 

"No- this is fine." He smiled, pulling Orion into his lap. He smoothed his hands over his warm, hard back and hummed. "Although we have only been on one date..."

Orion laughed. It was such a nice sound. "Ah, _ah_ \- I think me visiting you every day counts for _something_."

Orion _had_ been visiting him every day for the last week, and Megatron couldn't believe he hadn't noticed that. "Oh."

"Yeah," Orion drawled as he tugged Megatron's pants down passed his hips.  
Megatron gasped when Orion went to jerk his underwear down too. The younger mech was staring at his face, a grin on his, and went to wrap his hand around Megatron's spike.

"What would you like, Megatron? I'm up for anything."

Megatron bit his lip to keep from making a needy sound. "I- this seems good to me-"

That pretty laugh again, and Orion was stroking his thumb over the tip. Megatron bucked his hips, bouncing the smaller mech in his lap. Orion made a pleased sound at that, squeezing.

It was going to be a fun night.


End file.
